


【焉栩嘉*你】虚假爱情（Fake Romance）

by Butterfly_Hunter



Category: R1SE (Band), YanXujia, 创造101 | Produce 101 (China TV), 嘉我, 焉栩嘉 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Hunter/pseuds/Butterfly_Hunter
Summary: 他爱你，但他要权衡利弊，他更爱自己。
Relationships: XuJia Yan/You, 焉栩嘉/我
Kudos: 8





	【焉栩嘉*你】虚假爱情（Fake Romance）

**Author's Note:**

> 他爱你，但他要权衡利弊，他更爱自己。

*不要上升真人

*极度个人意愿 

*不喜勿进

你作为交换生来留学一年，可是你的英语真的不算好，平时听听课还行，但是一旦和同学交流起来就会歇菜。他们都讲话太快了，而大家的时间都很宝贵，没有人会因为你是个外国人而降慢语速。

你的交际圈几乎是0，因为专业的关系，班上也没有中国学生，亚洲面孔的大多是，但他们都不会和你走的太近，他们宁愿用蹩脚的英语和美国学生聊天，也懒得理你。这就是所谓的不团结的亚洲人吧。

你是在那个阴沉的下午看到他的，当你走进教室，你就看到他了，不同于你的边缘化，他则是完完全全坐在了教室中心处。和周围人愉快的交谈着，有欧美人也有亚洲人，他看起来意气风发，与你完全不同。

你坐在了教师的角落，在他的斜后方，上课的时候总是忍不住看想他的方向，你想，你应该是羡慕他的吧，你即使在中国，也没那么受欢迎过。

突然，他微微回头向你看了过来，你连忙转向黑板的方向，装作在听课，心里则暗暗不安着，你不想被当做奇怪的人。

日子就这么慢慢过去，上课下课有又上课下课，你总是会忍不住看向他的方向。你从别人的闲聊中，艰难的了解到他的名字是Davis Yan，美籍华人，刚出生就移民过来了，所以英文相当于母语者水平，中文据说也不错，还会粤语。你默默的敲了敲自己的头，你怎么就这么废呢。

hi，一声打招呼从头顶传来，你抬头，窗户的阳光洒在他的身后，你看清了那个面容，是他。你有点发愣，为什么他会和你打招呼，你觉得他根本不认识你才对吧。

-hi，你怎都么都不回答我啊？

-I...我，我叫...

不对啦，人家没有问你叫什么啊！你眨了眨眼睛，努力让自己冷静下来。

-hi，有什么事吗？ 你想，他有一点广州口音，讲起话来木木的反倒显得很有磁性。

-我们一组诶。 他微笑着，坐在了我旁边的位置上。

-这样吗？ 我转头看了看周围，大家都各自分散开来，老师也不再讲课了，而是四处转着辅导大家的小组作业。

-小朋友，你是不是没听课啊？ 他无奈的递过来一页讲义，歪头示意你接过。

你接过来，原来是相同文化背景的人一起做小组报告，所以班上只有你们两个中国背景的。

-不好意思啊，我刚刚走神了。 你敢打赌你的脸绝对已经红了，虽然你学习一般，社交也不好，但是这样赤裸裸的被人发现没有听课，还是会尴尬。

他倒好似没有在意，和你抱怨道，只有两个人的话，每个人任务会很重。你看了看周围，大部分都是四五个人一组，你们两个人确实太少了。

-不过呢，你也不用担心，我808bass不是随便叫的。

-？？？ 这算是bking属性暴露了吗？

-干嘛一脸嫌弃的看着我啊，我们赶快开始吧，一会老师要来问计划的。

从那之后，你觉得你有人陪了，不再是孤单一人，虽然很多时候你也知道，他只是因为分到一起做小组作业才会和你常常约到一起的，而你们每次也都是约在图书馆，并没有任何预料之外的交集。

你慢慢的发现他是一个很聪明的人，好像什么都做得好，又很努力，常常周末也会约你去图书馆讨论。有时候讨论的起劲，他的眼睛会圆圆的亮亮的，你总是同意他的说法的，但你又怕他会觉得你没有想法，一味地顺从他人，所以也努力读了很多论文，找到了很多观点与他讨论，他每次都会夸你聪明，你觉得他真是一个情商高的聪明人。

而且，嗯，还很帅。

你很多时候就被他的脸弄得神魂颠倒，你见过很多艺人，但是他们总是帅到极致确却缺少灵魂。Davis 不同，你认识他，你可以感受他每一次对你开心的笑容，和找到每个问题的答案之后bking的冲你眨眨眼时的意气风发。

于是你也习惯了冲他微笑，与他分享很多开心与不开心的事情。真好，无论怎样，你觉得你在异国他乡有了第一个朋友。

你过生日，他不知道怎么知道了，给你写了一张贺卡。你很开心，因为他在上面署名，而你知道了他的中文名——焉栩嘉。

上课，你们坐在一起，其他人从一开始对你冷淡，慢慢的也开始和你打招呼，虽然只是一句简单的hi，虽然你知道都是因为焉栩嘉和你讲话，但是你还是很开心。

下课了，焉栩嘉和你说要去踢足球，丢给你一句等他联系你，就和几个男生勾肩搭背的走了。你还在慢吞吞的收拾东西，忽然眼前一片阴影撒了下来。

-hi，我是kim，我正在学中文，如果你不介意，我们可以做个朋友吗？

你抬头看到一个亚洲长相的女生，声音很甜，长相也很甜，穿着格子裙，微笑看着你。

-好啊，我可是我英文不算好，我们可能交流会有点困难。 

-没关系啊，我英文也不好，但是我们互相交流的话，应该能够提高啊。 她微笑着，你其实不想答应，但是她好像有什么魔力，让你不由得不忍拒绝。

就这样，你们互相加了好友，她常常找你聊天，她是你的第二个朋友。

你还是和焉栩嘉常常见面，讨论小组作业，你渐渐的知道了他家里是做茶叶生意的，有一个可爱的弟弟常常和他互怼，但是焉栩嘉每次提到弟弟都会宠溺的笑。他给你看弟弟的照片，你惊讶于竟然这么相像。

又学习到了半夜，你已经累的不行，可是马上就要做小组报告了，焉栩嘉在你旁边，虽然咖啡喝了无数杯，但也还是很清醒的继续查着资料。

你打算起来再去冲杯咖啡，站起来却不小心带倒了椅子，你赶紧边向图书馆里面还在学习的其他人说抱歉，一边把椅子扶起来。

-你累了吧，要不先回去休息吧。

焉栩嘉担心的看着你，你摇摇头，你的水平本来就不如焉栩嘉，整理论点，找资料这些都是焉栩嘉带着你完成的，但是你不能总是依赖他，你需要自己写稿子自己背诵。

-我没事啦。我去泡杯咖啡，一会回来。

可是喝了咖啡的你，还是不可救药的睡着了。你醒来的时候，焉栩嘉在你旁边，和你一样趴在桌子上睡着，但是你一醒过来，他也慢慢醒了过来，仿佛时刻注意着你的一举一动一样。

你的大脑还没有苏醒，睡眼惺忪的看着他。焉栩嘉的眼睛在刚醒来的时候，不像往常一样亮晶晶，但却多了几丝可爱。

-我怎么睡着了？

你挣扎着，想要做起来。不料，焉栩嘉确伸出手轻轻按住了你的头，把你重新恢复了之前趴在桌子上睡觉的姿势。

-再睡一会吧，凌晨的时候人很虚弱的。

-你是不是常常熬夜啊，不然怎么知道的？

-也没有常常啦，只是比较喜欢在没有很多人的时候来图书馆，不会挤。

-你这样子，对身体不好啦。

焉栩嘉没有理我，过了一会，他忽然想起什么似的，抓起你的手，拉着你跑上了楼。

原来是来天台看日出，说实话，你对日出日落这种每天都会发生的自然现象没什么兴趣，就像我们每时每刻都在呼吸一样，没人会那么在意自己的呼吸频率。但是看着焉栩嘉兴奋的样子，你也学他笑着看向还只是一片橙色烟云的远方。

-我最孤独的时候，是日出给了我力量。也许这只是每天都会发生的小事而已，但是就像我们每天都在活着一样，虽然没人在意，但是那本身就是最重要的。

焉栩嘉看向远方，又看向你，你则看向他。

-我以为，你不会孤独呢

-大概每个人都会看不到别人的另一面吧，大家想看到的都只是希望看到的而已。

你看着焉栩嘉，你怎么从没想过他其实也是长了一幅亚洲面孔的异乡移民，他在更小的时候就经历过了你刚来的时候所经历的一切。人们总是羡慕别人，却无法做到真正的感同身受。

你羡慕过他，感谢过他，一起玩笑过，也一起努力过，却从来没有理解过他。你看到的都只是片面的他。

-我……

焉栩嘉看向你，你一时不知道该说些什么，你从来不是个会讲话的人，你心里的情绪不知道该怎么和他交流。谁知道你有多想留住他，在你身边。

-谢谢你。

说完你就后悔了，这么没头没脑的，算什么啊！焉栩嘉好像也被你弄得摸不着头脑，却又在下一秒开始损你：“嘉哥带你来看日出了，从此你就成为我的小弟了啊。”

-哪有这回事啦！

-不用谢哦，小弟。

-焉栩嘉你别跑，给我站住……

你后来时常会想到那个日出，你活过很多个白天黑夜，可是只有在那一次的昼夜交替，你记得最清楚，那是你人生中最闪亮最想要记住的日出。还有那个叫做焉栩嘉的少年。

焉栩嘉和你做的报告很完美，老师给了很高的评价。焉栩嘉约你下课后一起吃饭，你答应了，这是第一次你们除了图书馆和上课，在其他地方见面。

在过去的路上，你不小心踏进了水潭，白色的鞋子，变得污迹斑斑，来不及回去换了，你只能继续往前走。天气忽然变得暗了，还好你带了伞。

按照地图，你找到了焉栩嘉约你来的地方，像是个酒吧，你还是第一次来酒吧的乖宝宝，早知道是酒吧就穿的更成熟一点了。

推开门，你就听到了焉栩嘉的声音……

** 他爱你，但他要权衡利弊，他更爱自己。 **

你走进酒吧，推开门，就听到了焉栩嘉的声音，你顺着声音看过去，是你们班上的同学，焉栩嘉玩的最好的那些，其实你也不知道他究竟和谁最要好，好似所有人都和他无比亲近一般。你走过去，呈U型的卡座另一端，坐着一个你想不到的人——KIM。她看到你倒是没什么反应，招呼你坐下一起。焉栩嘉看到你和你打了个招呼，旁边人也纷纷向你say hi，你挨着KIM坐下，亲密的仿佛你们早已认识了半生。

面前的杯子被灌满了酒，而没人问你是否饮酒，英国的年轻人的生活中是离不开酒和酒吧的，所以他们默认你也一定是这样，如果你还想要加入他们的话，可其实你在乎的只是他一个人。

酒过三巡，KIM就喝的醉醺醺的，不过倒也不影响她继续假笑，你不明白她为什么要一直和你装作感情好，你和她是朋友，但是也只是朋友。可是礼尚往来你还是懂的，有意无意的搭着话，耳朵却一直在听焉栩嘉正聊些什么。哦，现在在聊滑板，原来他最近一直在研究滑板，你在闹钟勾勒出焉栩嘉玩滑板的样子，唔，一定很帅！

你和焉栩嘉离得不是很近，但是他说话的声音刚好可以传到你耳朵里，酒吧里面独有的昏暗灯线，把一切都照的朦胧，焉栩嘉的神情在你的眼中显得尤为不真实，你居然还看到了他在说话间隙，不自主的总是视线撇向你，你低头抿了一口酒，嘲笑自己酒量不佳，几口就醉了。KIM在一旁喝的更高了，失手打翻了几个酒杯，离得近的人想要帮忙叫人来打扫，KIM硬是拉着他不肯松手，你赶紧上去帮忙，拉扯了好一会，KIM终是半梦半醒的躺在了你的怀里，怎么也不肯起来。你只得和所有人打了招呼，带她先回去了，你不是不想再和焉栩嘉多呆一会，可是与你两人独处时候的焉栩嘉对你的态度，并不似今天这般，你想是你奢求了，他本来就是千万人追捧的耀眼存在。

KIM出了酒吧，好像被凉风吹得清醒了不少，不再需要你搀扶，但是依旧不走直线，你不敢大意，跑上去拉住她，却被她拉近了拐角一处咖啡店。咖啡店这个时间人正多，窗边又是极其抢手的位置，早早就被人占了去，可是KIM执意要做窗边的位置，碰上别人好说话，也就换给了她。你陪着她坐下，点了两杯咖啡，过了好久，KIM问你，是不是喜欢焉栩嘉。

你被这突如其来的直球问懵了，这时候最好的回答就是反击：“你呢？你喜欢他吗？”

KIM听到这个问题，自嘲的笑了笑：“当然。” 转而表情又似陷入了回忆，最后盯着你的眼睛，“我还是要劝你，别陷太深，Davis不爱任何人。”

你不知道怎么回答，一声清脆的手机照相声效把你拉回现实，只见KIM拿着手机，对着窗外，神情看不出悲喜。你看过去，是焉栩嘉，和一个女生，还有几个刚才和你们一起在酒吧的男生一起，几个男生不知在聊着什么，和焉栩嘉打完招呼三三两两的走了，焉栩嘉则抱住女生的腰将她拉近身体，女生毫不犹豫的攀上他的脖颈，两个人站在酒吧的转角处，旁若无人的吻着。情到深处，女孩直接双腿攀上了焉栩嘉的腰，焉栩嘉则一手搂着她的腰一手稳稳地扣住她的腿，维持着这个姿势。

你实在看不下去了，总觉得是在偷窥别人，羞耻甚至比伤心来的更凶猛，你大概是只是一个渺小的嫉妒狂吧。KIM转过头：“怎么不看了？” 一会儿后，见你没有回话：“诶，想看也看不到了，他们走了。”你转头去看，只剩空荡荡的街角。

“你装醉就是为了让我看这个？”

“不是，是我自己想看。”KIM又是一脸的苦笑，“我先看，我究竟这次能不能真的死心。”

你听KIM讲了很久有关焉栩嘉以前的事情，他和KIM虽然算不上青梅竹马，但也从初中起就是同学了，这么多年KIM一直是喜欢焉栩嘉的，但是她从未和焉栩嘉说过，虽然KIM说她觉得焉栩嘉绝对知道，并且只要自己稍微捅破一点点窗户纸，他俩绝对就在一起了，但是她没那么干，因为她始终有幻想。她知道Davis Yan 是很多女生的梦中情人，她也知道他不会拒绝女生的殷勤，有些人仿佛就是天生被别人追捧的吧，但是她真的真的喜欢到不想与别人分享他，她喜欢到要么完整拥有他，要么就索性清清白白。

“这可绝对不符合西方世界的观点，所以我从没有和任何人讲出来过，所有人都以为我们在一起过，但是我们没有，我爱幻想又有洁癖，他喜欢热闹又天生闪耀，我们谁都不愿意妥协，有时候居然分不清我们之间的感情，算是爱情未满，还是由爱生恨。”

KIM的手机相册里，有两个关于焉栩嘉的，但是准确的说是焉栩嘉和Davis Yan，KIM觉得他们是两个不同的人。焉栩嘉的相册里面，都是他笑着的照片，偶尔有几张搞怪的，居然还能翻出上高中时和朋友玩耍不慎“恶龙喷水”的照片；而Davis Yan的相册里，则是他们一起在party，在酒吧，在人群簇拥的时候，以及他与不同的女孩子。

KIM把刚才拍摄的照片，也加入了Davis Yan的相册，而又点开了焉栩嘉的相册：“你不知道，每次我看着这些笑脸的时候，总能感觉到有什么东西重新复燃了，可是一遍一遍的，烧得我难受极了。”你看到她按下了删除键，手机反应了几秒，进度条慢慢爬向终点，那些载着光阴与记忆的冰冷编码消失了。

KIM说，她实在等的太久了，从十几岁到二十几岁，近乎10年的时间里，她的人生只有焉栩嘉一个人，也是时间该结束了。KIM说不希望你成为下一个她，仰望着焉栩嘉，因为他没有那么完美。而你也无法成为下一个她，因为你的交换时间只有一年，一年过后，你就会回国，他还在这里，即使你有多么想念他，你也相信自己的情感会和大多数人类情感一样，慢慢消散在时间旋涡之中。

那天的最后，你还是没能讲出安慰的话，KIM站在分岔路口和你说再见，在你转头走出一段距离后，又跑过来抱住你。“也许你是不同的。”KIM最后说道，然后头也不回的消失在了夜色中。

也许我是不同的吗？你经不起如果两个字，你不是不同的。你可以想要光照耀着你，但是你不能贪念独享他，他不属于任何人，包括他自己。

但是当下一个周一到来，你还是逃不掉，你和他都逃不掉。就像你曾经在酒吧门口想象过，门后面会不会是他一样，在那么多思绪当中，你所期盼的无非只是他罢了。你进了教室，仿佛不用看，就有直觉他在那儿。KIM告诫过你，他不是个完美的人，至少绝不是个完美的爱人，但他在你眼里，就是一个完美的人，你知道这是不对的，没有人是完美的，但是因为你对他的偏爱，他在你眼里就是一个非常闪耀温暖的人，仿佛和你不是一个世界的人。而今天的他，也还是像往常一样和你温柔地打了招呼，不远不近的态度刚刚好，你想，这也是完美的一部分吧。

说实话，虽然你言情小说看的有点多，但是你也是明白的，这世界上一生一世一双人的爱情又能有多少？你从来没有想过，焉栩嘉会觉得你有多特别，会有多么爱你，但是你还是希望，自私而又卑微的希望，能和他在一起，哪怕都不是唯一，哪怕只有一个月，一星期，甚至一天，你都觉得很开心。你偷偷看向他的侧颜，告诉自己不要把这变成不该有的执着。

第一学期的最后，你们谁都没有点破。

第二个学期的开始，焉栩嘉依旧表现得和你很熟络，这也没错，你们是熟悉的，所以你也没有拒绝这份友情，毕竟你们两个真的没有过节，你心里唯一的疙瘩只是你喜欢他，可他不喜欢你，这说起来也是与他无关的，你自己的小心思罢了。你讨厌自己变得矫情，既然没有失去什么，那就该开心不是吗。依旧分到了小组作业，依旧会一起在图书馆赶deadline，依旧看着日出发呆，可你总觉得回不去了。

是回不去了，因为你和焉栩嘉上/床/了，这是你没有想到的。

在攻破城防的最后一刻，他用蛊惑的声音问你，愿不愿意给他的时候，你当时只能想到你还有半年就永远见不到他了，虽然这份感情对于他来说无关爱情，但是炮/友好像，也是现代人生活中必备的一部分。并且你的大脑和你的身体都告诉你，你真的想要，你知道他不爱你，但你也希望可以短暂的和他以最亲密最原始的方式，相处在一起。

焉栩嘉真的很温柔，你能相信吗，他应该是身经百战的，才能让你在第/一/次的时候除了疼痛，还能感受到一些别的。有人说男生情感经历要丰富一点，才知道该怎么对人好，你又怎么能知道呢？毕竟你的初/次，交给了一个没对你说过一句喜欢的人，而你甘之如饴的被他蛊惑，你从来觉得自己是一个理性的人，可是一遇到焉栩嘉就什么都做不成了。

床上的两个人早已衣衫半/解，你刚才已经被焉栩嘉吻了好久，脑子晕成一团，身子软下来，任他予取予求。

焉栩嘉的手指轻轻地进/入/你的身体，感觉到了你甬/道的干涩，你疼痛的想要呻/吟，却又害羞不肯叫出声来。

“宝贝，我爱死你这幅禁yu的表情了。”焉栩嘉贴近你的耳朵说道，大手不停地在你身上为非作歹，xiong前的樱桃已经挺立了起来，仿佛在召唤他来蹂躏。

焉栩嘉低下头，含住一边，用舌头去挑逗，另一边则用大手整个覆盖住，用掌心轻轻地捏着。你感受到了他掌心的炙热温度覆盖在你敏感的柔软之上，身体被快感包围，一下子拱起身子，又难耐的放松下来，胸脯不自觉的更加挺起，口中不自觉的发出呻yin，你赶紧咬住嘴唇。

感受到了你轻微的低吟声，焉栩嘉抬眼去看你的表情，而你咬住嘴唇不想表现出自己的欲望的表情，仿佛刺激的他更加疯狂。

“宝贝，叫出来。”他又开始在你的耳边发动低音炮，“这里没人，只有我们。”

你看向他，他的脸比刚才微微红润一些，不知为何你就是觉得他很着急，却又像表现得温柔点再温柔点。

焉栩嘉不给你思考的机会，感受到你湿润了，他已经将手指更进一步，探入你的秘密花园深处。

焉栩嘉一边进入，一边看你的表情，你不敢去看他微微上挑的眼尾，那分明就是迷惑人心的妖精。他忽然猛地向深处一戳，你手脚蜷缩，战栗呻吟出口：“啊~”你难耐的扭动着身子，欲望漫过理智。

“告诉我，你想不想要。”焉栩嘉的手指停了下来，坏心的问道。你只得点点头，而他并不满意，

“不想要吗？那哥哥可要抽出来了？”

“别，想要。”

“想要什么？”

“想要哥哥插...插进来...”你不敢相信这句话是从你的嘴里说出来的。

“既然宝贝想要，那哥哥就插/进来啊。”

焉栩嘉快速抽插着手指，另一只手也没闲着，握住了你的柔软，你下面越来越湿润，焉栩嘉觉得你差不多适应了，于是拔出了手指，准备真枪荷弹。

你却因为突然间的空/虚/，睁眼不明所以的看向焉栩嘉。

“真是个磨人的小浪/货。”焉栩嘉边解裤子边不忘说些yin语撩拨你。他的肉/棒随着拉链的解开，跳了出来，你被吓了一跳，“呜呜呜~哥哥好大啊。”

“这样才能满足宝贝啊。”焉栩嘉说着就想要cha进去。

“不行...哥哥，会很痛...”你害怕的说道，那个实在是太大了。

“小傻瓜，一会儿你就舒服了。”焉栩嘉一入到底，你是在太紧致了，让他头皮发麻。

你感觉到他实在是太大了，完全占有了你，还好焉栩嘉之前有前戏，不然你都不敢相信。

焉栩嘉扶着你的腰，坐了下去，这次更深。

“啊啊啊...哥哥...太深了啊啊啊啊...”你感觉到了他在你身体里冲撞，第一次行房事的你还是有些不习惯的。

焉栩嘉于是缓慢的进出着你的花穴，还不忘慢慢的揉搓着你的肉团，是不是的看着你的表情，给你一个kiss，说一句“宝贝真棒”。慢慢的你感觉不到疼痛了，而是极大地快感，焉栩嘉不断地进出你的小穴，你感受他一次次凶猛的撞击，被撞的越来越往上漂浮，仿佛身体轻飘飘的。

焉栩嘉又凑过来吃你的樱桃，你难耐的抱住他的头，双手插入他的头发中，你和他一起随着一次次的抽查摆动着。

“宝贝，你真美。”焉栩嘉说道。

“你别说了...”你感觉到焉栩嘉此刻直起身子来，边抽插边欣赏你的身体，你害羞的用双臂抱住了自己。

“宝贝干嘛害羞啊？你身体哪一块我没见过？”焉栩嘉说着去亲你抱住的双臂，你被他弄得很痒，最终还是被他紧紧抱在怀里，吻了起来。

“宝贝，舒不舒服啊？”

“嗯...好舒服...”你已经被他弄得晕头转向了。

“宝贝，告诉哥哥，是谁在插你啊？”

“是...是焉栩嘉。”

“不对，要叫老公。”

“...我...我叫不出来嘛。”

你说完这句话，感觉到了焉栩嘉停止了抽插，一下子快感消失令你十分不适，你扭动着身子，感觉无比空虚，看向焉栩嘉，“老...老公。”

“这才对嘛。”焉栩嘉更加用力的抽插起来，感觉不够，还折起了你的双腿。

“啊啊啊啊！哥哥...老公... 太快了啊...”你已经无法分辨自己在讲些什么了。

“真是个小浪/货，老公这么卖力都没满足你啊。”焉栩嘉在床上仿佛变了一个人，不停地对你讲着淫言秽语。

焉栩嘉压着你做了好久，念在你是第一次，等他释放了之后就抱着你去浴室洗漱了，而你对此完全没有了印象，因为你被他做的晕过去了。

洗漱过后，你双眼迷离的躺在他的床上，白嫩的身体上尽是吻痕，焉栩嘉抱住了你，柔进怀里：“睡吧，宝贝。”

早上你醒过来的时候，你还被焉栩嘉紧紧抱在怀里，以一个你俩都十分舒适的方式。你回忆起了昨晚的事情，你猜一会儿等他醒了，会和你说那些都只是大家互相慰藉罢了。焉栩嘉的呼吸就在你头顶，心脏的跳动也鼓动你的耳膜，那一刻，你忽然很害怕，怕来醒来说的那些话你还没准备好接受。或许，这就是无所谓的一夜情，你们以后还是会像以前一样做普通朋友，一起做小组作业，没有任何多余的感情。你想你会接受，你已经在心里告诉自己无数遍要接受，可是你还是怕他醒过来，你还怕听他亲口说出那些话，你想，你在心里对他还是有一丝期盼的，可笑的自欺欺人的期盼。

所以你偷偷溜走了，落荒而逃你真的不知道该怎么面对他，你想拥有的事情很多，也许他是排在第以位的，而他想要的事情，可能也很多，里面到底有没有你？你不知道。

你发现手机一直在响，他打来的，你不敢接，这也许是他惯有的，睡过之后的叮嘱？你不知道英国这边的规则是怎样的。过了一会儿，收到一条短信，焉栩嘉问你，怎么走的这么早？没事吧，一贯的关心口吻，却不太过分，可以理解成朋友，也可以理解成恋人未满，仿佛一切是他精心设计的手法，只有愚蠢的人才会上当。而他怎样都可以解释清楚，这好像就是他独特的魅力，即使被人误会，也可以轻易的解释，逃脱。

你既然看得明白，还一脚踏进去。

你只在劝自己，你没有吃亏。本来你们之间的交集就是你的奢望，这是远远超出期待的事情，那么当期待落空的时候，就不该去悲伤。至少曾经有那么一刻，他做到了高于你期待的事情，虽然他没有进化成你更大的期待，但是至少，你开心过，所以到底在纠结什么？你为什么不能洒脱一点？像他很多的前女友那样，跟他说一句，你的技术很好，以后可以继续找我。

英国的天气，实在奇怪，上午还是晴天，到了中午就阴了下来，你呆在房间里，反正也没课，一刻都不想出去，随便给自己做了一点食物，做完了却又没有胃口吃，打开手机就看到焉栩嘉，又发来了信息。好像是因为你没回，所以他有点担心吧，你想想，还是要回复才行。于是你解释道，你白天醒的太早了，怕吵到他，就先回来了，回来之后一直在睡觉，现在才醒。他于是回复了，别太累，注意休息。

你和焉栩嘉的关系，变得更加奇怪了，可是在别人眼里，你们就还是之前的关系。可其实，每周末你都会和他在他的单身公寓里面，共赴云雨。你不知道这算不算堕落，可是后来又觉得自己没做任何伤天害理的事情，和喜欢的男孩子上/床难道是应该羞耻的事情吗？值得羞耻的或许只是自己那颗还没有停掉期盼的心吧。

每一夜，你感受他带你走上云端，事后抱着你入眠，你体会到了KIM所说的死灰一遍遍复燃的感觉。可是第二天，你们还是会像普通同学一样，在教室打一个礼貌而疏离的招呼，火焰再次熄灭。

而在你不知道的地方，焉栩嘉每次都是抱着你，等你入睡，自己却无法平静。他爱你，他能感觉得到，他算不上身经百战，但是能感受得到这一次不一样的汹涌情感，可是他不能爱你，不该爱你。

从小，作为第一代移民的华侨，他的父母就告诫他，亚裔是整个人种食物链中最低级的，想要往上爬只能遵守白人的游戏规则，不断向他们靠拢。他是这么做的，也是这样收获benefits的，他从来不觉得这有什么不对，他努力为他自己争取权利，争取朋友，得到的一切都让他开心。

可是，直到遇见了你，他才知道自己有多么压抑，他不喜欢和一对朋友social，不喜欢接受豪放的白人女孩们的索取，他真的没那么喜欢喝酒，他也真的不快乐。可是这一切的一切，他太多习惯了，他从小就和努力跟上白人小伙伴的脚步，朋友多才popular的思想就是西方世界的主流；他从小就知道要让女生们围着自己转，这样女生会觉得他很酷，男生会找他做朋友；他从小进谨记父母要出人头地的教诲，而父母没交给他如何生活的快乐。

他遇到你，一个从来都不努力假装去合群的人，他从来都不知道还可以这样子活在这世间。他特意和你一组，特意透露给你他回去图书馆通宵，特意拉你去看日出，他是真的动过念头，可是你们有未来吗？他的爸爸妈妈绝对不允许他和亚洲人结婚，他也早已经习惯了人群簇拥之间的繁华，要去改变吗？要去抗争吗？还是安安稳稳的收起自己的心，过本来的生活。

对于焉栩嘉来说，完美的爱情=不完美的生活。

然而他每一次的暗下决心都在见到你的时候崩塌，都在抱着你狠狠进/入/的时候破碎。甚至在和别的女生/做/爱/的时候，他居然会控制不住地想起你，想起你在他身下的/娇/喘，想起你那欲拒还迎的眼眸。可是爱情是什么呢？无数的诗人称赞他，无数的世人都期盼着可以找到真爱，即使需要放弃现在的一切，和那个人去流浪。可是真爱哪里抵得过生活啊，心动哪里抵得过习惯啊？

你是他的魂牵梦绕，他知道，在以后很多个日日夜夜，他都会对着其他女人的脸，想起你。可是他绝不是你的良人，他没勇气放弃现在的一切，没勇气接受未知的改变，所以他只能更加陷入疯狂的/性/爱/当中，无法自拔，希望以此来忘掉你。

当白人女孩皱着眉头说Davis你最近很不温柔，但是我喜欢的时候，焉栩嘉又想起了你无法承受他的尺寸时候的表情，他已经很久没有联系你了，自从你回国，他就再也没有联系过你。

你知道他并不坏，他一直在问自己究竟愿不愿意放弃很多东西，改变很多东西，为了你；却从来没有问过你是不是也如此坚持，这就像是他其实只需要说服自己，他要先确认自己的勇气，才好让你也确定自己的感情，他不想束缚你，毕竟你是他爱得女孩，他向你快乐，即使他已经伤你很深。他在乎的是自己是不是会负了你，也负了自己。

其实，这才不是什么虚假爱情！这就是最真实的爱情的模样，有算计有比较有贪婪有不舍也有真情。真情不是假的，可也不是可以抵挡其他任何东西的无敌盾牌，它太脆弱，连自己都保护不好，风一吹就已破碎，再一吹，尘埃飞散没什么剩的下。

**~~ 他说的爱你不是假的，只是他更爱自己。 ~~ **


End file.
